


Can't You See You Were Meant For Me?

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl Grimes is a Little Shit, Carl is a feisty cupcake, Carl's got the hots for his dad's best friend, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Family Drama, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negan is an idiot in love and denial, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Omega Carl Grimes, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rick and Negan are childhood friends, Rick is so lost, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, but just a smidge - Freeform, but so is Negan lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Negan and Rick have been best friends since they were kids, formed a family pack years ago. Carl has always been Negan's favorite and his weakness, been best partners in crime since the day he was born. But then Carl comes home while his dad and Negan are having a couple of beers not feeling too well and everything in their little pack changes





	Can't You See You Were Meant For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first a/b/o fic I've ever completed and published, so I hope its okay. I felt really good about it, so I hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

 

“So I guess Daryl is gonna try goin' after Paul, finally.” Rick smirked around the lip of his beer bottle, paused on his bottom lip right before taking another sip.

 

“Jesus Christ, finally!” Negan rolled his eyes exasperatedly, grinning. “Dixon's been moonin' over that piece of tail for weeks! What do you think made him finally make up his mind?”

 

“I think Paul's impending heat might have had something to do with it.” Rick took a swig. “You weren't there Wednesday, so you don't know, but Paul was putting off some major lovey-dovey pheremones. Think it might have spurred ol' Daryl into action.”

 

“I get it, the whole need to mate with an omega, but they're so goddamn needy all the time.” Sinking further back into the sofa, Negan threw an arm across the back and propped his boots up on the coffee table. “That's why I chose a beta.” He shook his head dismissively, not wanting to think too much on Lucille.

 

“Oh, like you wouldn't pounce the moment a little omega went into heat right in front of you!” Rick chuckled at all his friend's blustering.

 

“Of course I would! Its in our DNA! But it doesn't mean I'd want to...” He trailed off, eyebrow arched in thought. “Sweet young thing, all spread out and desperate, what red-blooded Alpha could resist?”

 

Sure, he'd love to sink down into a tight, wet, body and fuck them senseless until their heat abated, but he was not in the least interested in all the after. The cuddles, the whining, the clingy-ness. That would drive him insane. He liked not being tied down in that way. That's why he and Lucille had been such a good match, a good team really. Lucille had been just as strong and fiercely independent as he was. Right up until the end, when the cancer finally took what remained of her will nearly ten years ago. God, had it really been that long? It still felt like yesterday.

 

“Lori was a beta and I guess it was helpful no having to plan our lives around her heats.” Rick shrugged, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees, legs spread wide and comfortable, owning his favorite armchair. “And it was nice that she couldn't smell all that god awful arousal the obnoxious Alpha's at the stores were always pushing towards her until they realized she was beta.”

 

Lori had left their little pack not too long ago, had run off with their third amigo, Shane. Rick, Negan and Shane went way back, tripping each other in the hallways, pushing each other off the slide, way back. They'd all always known they'd be Alphas and were determined to stay together and form their own little family pack.

 

They'd mostly succeeded, Negan met Lucille fresh out of high school, Rick and Lori were high school sweethearts, but Shane had never really figured out the relationship dynamic. He was obsessed for the longest with only mating with an omega, wanted to own his partner mind, body and soul, and tried to push the few beta girls he'd dated into that dynamic, but none of them were having it. So, Shane remained unmated, unbonded, while Rick and Negan both got married, started families.

 

Then Rick got his promotion and was around a little less and Shane, well Shane had a lot of freetime on his hands and hung out around the house with Lori more often than not. He wished he could say he was surprised when she ran off with Shane, but it all almost felt expected. Lori's scent had started to change and initially Rick and Negan neither one thought much of it, scents changed slightly over years sometimes, but really, it was the scent of betrayal, of guilt. So when Lori said she was leaving with Shane, it was more like all of a sudden the puzzle pieces he'd been staring at had snapped into place instead of having a box of pieces tossed into his lap out of nowhere. He'd nodded, said he understood, but it hurt all the same. Now, she and Shane were living happily down in Florida, last he heard, and well, maybe it was cold, but that was that for him.

 

“Remember when we used to be those obnoxious Alphas?” Negan grinned. “Standing around outside the mall, strutting around and catcalling the girls.”

 

“God, we were horrible little miscreants weren't we?” Laughing, Rick threw back the rest of his beer.

 

“The worst! But also the best. We were some handsome devils.” Negan agreed. “Oh man, you remember Cheryl? Lordy, girl had hips that wouldn't quit and an ass you could—“

 

The front door opened, cutting off Negan's more than inappropriate train of thought. Carl walked slowly into the living room looking a little pale and out of it, backpack hanging limply on one shoulder.

 

“Hey, dad. Negan.” The teen bent and gave his father a friendly cheek to cheek touch, turning to do the same with Negan. He lingered a second longer with Negan, letting out a pleased chirp before straightening up with a slightly pained expression.

 

“You alright?” Negan smiled warmly and wrapped his fingers around Carl's slender wrist. Maybe he was imagining things, but he's pretty sure Carl just scented him which was unusual for a boy his age. Usually only pups and mated pairs did it to seek comfort, but the kid did look about to keel over.

 

“You're lookin' pale, buddy. Not feelin' too good?” Rick intoned and pulled Carl out of Negan's grasp to press a hand to his forehead. Negan was surprised to find he didn't like having Carl taken away from him and bit the inside of his cheek. “Don't feel too feverish, a little clammy though. Something been going around school?”

 

“Yeah, a spring cold, you know how it is. I'm just gonna go lie down for a bit.” The teen slowly made his way down the hall towards his room, casting an unreadable look at Negan over his shoulder. Both men watched after him until they heard the swish-click of the door sliding shut over the carpet.

 

“Poor guy.” Negan said quietly and settled back down into his seat. There was a nagging in his gut that told him to go after the kid, to go check on him, but he pushed it down. Rick was there, that was his job.

 

“He'll be okay. Tough as nails, us Grimes.” Rick joked. He lifted his beer to take another sip, remembering he'd finished it a moment ago. “You want another?” He lifted his bottle and gave it a shake.

 

“Sure, thank you kindly.” Grabbing up the remote, Negan flipped through the channels looking for a ball game or movie to watch while Rick got their drinks.

 

“Damn,” Rick grumbled and poked his head back into the living room. “Looks like we're out, but I'll make a beer run if you don't mind keepin' an eye on Carl for me.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Stopping on _300,_ he watched as King Leonidas kicked the messenger into the well, waving Rick off. “Grab some of that apple pie moonshine, too.”

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Rick half curtsied, half bowed before taking his leave.

 

///

 

A few minutes after Rick left, Negan felt something pulling at him, almost like someone tugging at his shirt sleeve in the direction of the hall. Not really knowing why, he turned, brows furrowed in confusion and gazed for a long moment at the hall. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary, just Rick's hall, he told himself and turned his attention back to the movie.

 

Another few minutes passed, and he's feeling that weird tug again. He wondered if maybe he was feeling Carl's upset over being sick. He was part of the pack after all, that wouldn't be too strange or unheard of.

 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to go check on the kid. In that same breath something absolutely tantalizing and utterly delicious tickled at his nose. Negan shook his head and snorted, trying to get the phantom scent out of his nose. What was that?

 

Nose slightly lifted, Negan made his way down the hallway, scenting the air the whole way. It was such an odd smell, warm like fresh bread or laundry or warm milk, but sweet like honey or vanilla ice cream and a little spicy like cinnamon or cardamom. He let his nose and body lead the way, the air so thick with the scent, it was like he was drinking it, and came to a stop outside Carl's room.

 

Bracing his hands on the door frame, Negan leaned in towards the closed door subconsciously and let out a low growl. He sniffed again, taking in a good lungful of the perfumed air and got need, arousal, heat... _Omega._

 

Fuck. Carl was an omega.

 

There was no denying it. It was the scent of a newly presented, unbonded omega in heat and it was making Negan's mouth water with want. Sweat broke out over his forehead as he pictured Carl on the other side of the door, whimpering and touching himself—no. No. Bad Alpha, wrong. He can't believe he let his mind wander like that about Carl, Alpha status or no.

 

Just as Negan was gearing up to mentally berate himself again, a soft, sad whisper made it to him through the closed door, ears pricking up instantly.

 

“N-Negan?”

 

Damnit, Carl could probably smell him through the door, especially...in his condition. “Y-yeah? Its me, kiddo. You need something?”

 

“Help...” Carl's voice sounded so small and hurt. “Negan... _please_...”

 

As much as he knew he should tell him no and turn around, Negan found himself glued to the spot, the alpha in him absolutely balking at the idea of abandoning the poor little omega in need.

 

Taking a moment to center himself, Negan pulled his handkerchief out of his back pocket and tied it firmly around his face. It wouldn't block the scent of Carl's heat, but, along with breathing through his mouth, it should mute the effects of it.

 

Coming into contact unexpectedly with a heating omega was something all Alpha's were trained for at the Sheriff's department, never knowing who you were going to be helping when you received an emergency call. All the cruisers had been outfitted with special filtration masks, kinda looked like a combination of a gas mask and a surgical mask, for this exact purpose, but they'd left the cruiser at the department, so a bandanna would have to do. Pushing the door open, Negan nearly had the air punched right out of his lungs at the sight waiting for him on the other side.

 

Carl was lying prone on his bed, stripped naked, fair skin covered in a delicious, fevered blush. The scent of slick was overwhelming, tantalizing and sweet. The teen's whole perfectly rounded backside glistened with wetness, slick dripping from between his thighs. He rut lazily into the mattress, propped up on his elbows. He looked up, eyes hazed over with his single-minded pursuit of pleasure and brimming with tears. "Negan...please.."

 

Negan walked over cautiously and knelt beside his bed, wanting to be as nonthreatening as possible; the last thing he wanted was Carl bolting from him in his delicate state. He opted on resting a tentative hand on the back of Carl's neck making the boy keen and tremble, sending pleasant tingles down Negan's limbs.

 

"Gone into heat, huh, baby boy?"

 

Carl just nodded, tears falling.

 

"Thought you'd be alpha like your daddy."

 

"Me too." Carl whimpered, throat all scratchy.

 

Poor kid. Negan can't imagine what he's going through. Presenting as Alpha and going through a first rut was hell, but this looked way more painful than anything he'd gone through. He wondered briefly if something was wrong and cursed himself for not paying better attention during his omega training.

 

They sat in silence like that for a moment, Negan politely breathing through his mouth, petting the back of Carl's neck in an attempt to soothe. What the hell was taking Rick so long? Carl began to wriggle around again, pushing slim hips into the mattress and gasping softly when a fresh batch of slick gushed from his entrance.

 

" _Negan_...”

 

“Careful, Carl...” Just his name said in that voice, made Negan physically react, growing hard in his uniform and pushing in closer to the omega boy before him.

 

“ _Alpha,_ please...I want..." Carl looked up over his shoulder at him, all big blue eyes and pouty lips. 

 

Negan groaned low and pained before he could stop himself, wondering if Carl even realized he was using his omega voice, if he even knew what that was. It wouldn't take him long to figure out if Negan didn't shut that shit down right there.

 

"No, Carl.” He pushed the slightest hint of Alpha into his voice, knowing Carl would be overly receptive to it right now, and fixed the teen with a steely look, showing he wasn't to be challenged on this. “I'm a family alpha, I won't mate with you,” The look of utter sadness and rejection that fell over Carl's face nearly had him tripping all over himself to placate and please the poor omega, but he had to be strong. “But, I'll try to gentle you through it until your dad gets back. Does that sound okay? Then we can talk to your dad about maybe getting you an Alpha playmate, hm?”

 

“I-I guess...” Carl pouted, still looking up at Negan expectantly with those big, baby-blue doe eyes like he was the solution to his every want and problem.

 

Those eyes. Those damn eyes. From day one they had been Negan's undoing. He was so weak against them and everyone knew it. Lori had to chase Carl down more than once when he turned to Negan to ask for a sweet she had already told him no to, knowing Negan would cave without hesitation. Carl always wheedled and begged at him. Because it fucking worked. Sweets turned to 'let me drive the cruiser, please pretty please?' and eventually to requests for sneaked alcohol and beer.

 

He slowly applied more pressure over Carl's glands at the sides of his neck, massaging them nice and hard. This he did remember, thinking of course anyone would relax if you gave them a neck massage. What he didn't expect was the boy purring and languidly arching up into his touch, making all sorts of pleased, downright filthy sounds while he panted open mouthed.

 

“Oh god, Alpha...yes, please, right there!” Carl's head fell forward exposing the long expanse of the back of his neck.

 

Negan let out a pleased rumble at the tempting sight making Carl gasp.

 

“Mount me, Negan...c'mon, please? I need it so bad...” Carl whined, weaving that siren-call omega tone into his voice and pushing his hips back to half present. Negan found himself being pulled in by it, leaning closer still, mouth watering.

 

It would be so easy to take a bite...

 

Negan shook himself and swallowed thick, pressing his hand harder into the teen's neck, watching as Carl finally went completely limp and passed out, purring in his sleep.

 

Negan quietly made his way out of the room and hurriedly shut the door behind him before he did something stupid. He ripped the bandana off, panting. Fuck, he was actually about to...with Carl. It made him sick to his stomach that he almost gave in. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself and Rick and surely Carl, once his head was clear, wouldn't have either.

 

He sighed and walked back into the living room to find Rick standing there looking him up and down skeptically. "What happened?"

 

"He went into heat." Negan looked on wide-eyed and swallowed hard. Real good job not looking suspicious, he scolded himself.

 

"How did we not smell it earlier?" Rick furrowed his brows and rested his hands loosely on his hips, still giving Negan a look like he was weary of the Alpha being left here alone with his son in heat.

 

"I dont know, but I swear to god, Rick, I didn't touch him.” Negan lifted his hands in surrender, showing the other Alpha he was willing to take Rick's lead and do whatever he asked of him. “I gentled him and left. He's sleeping."

 

Rick nodded curtly. “Thank you. Any other Alpha would have—“

 

“I know.” A silence spans between them as they both stand there taking in everything that had just changed in their little pack. “I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I'd just given in.” Negan shook his head. “He deserves better.”

 

“Well, you've got your hands full, so I'm gonna...” The older Alpha jutted his thumbs in the direction of the door. “If you need, uhm, anything, just give me a ring. I'll try and help however I can.”

 

“Thanks, man. I'll see you on the other side of this mess.” Rick gave him a faint smile, looking a little lost and confused.

 

///

 

The whole drive home, Negan white knuckled down on the steering wheel, foot falling a bit too heavy on the gas pedal. His skin itched uncomfortably and he scratched absently at his forearm. He couldn't get his cock to go down or the image of Carl naked on his bed out of his mind. He had looked and smelled so delicious and Negan wanted to eat him up. Grabbing his pack of Marlboros out of the cup holder, he lit up and took a long drag hoping the smoke in his lungs would settle his nerves.

 

Finally home, Negan slammed the door of his truck too hard, the rusted joints giving a whine-creak in complaint. The front door got the same treatment as he stomped into his small, single level house making a beeline for the refrigerator and his liquor. With shaking hands, he made himself a quick old fashioned, downing it before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a giant swig of straight whiskey, letting it burn a path down his throat to his stomach.

 

Maybe a shower would help, he thought, maybe he just needed to get Carl's scent off him. He lifted his shoulder to his nose and sniffed at the fabric, catching a whiff of honey and cream and growled softly, feeling himself harden further in his slacks. Fuck. Shower time.

 

Its not as though things were too different from the old days, any heating, unclaimed omega was up for grabs by any unbonded Alpha. But things had changed some since then. Now, it was preferred for omegas to bond with someone a little closer to their own age. Somewhere around a ten year age gap was preferred, someone just a bit older and hopefully more mature.

 

With immense age gaps like Carl's and Negan's, there was the concern that Negan would die log before Carl would and, since most omegas never rebonded or even considered mating again, the omega would be left on his own at a very young age. He'd be in his thirties, maybe forties, Negan thought with a heavy heart, and all alone. Male omegas couldn't have pups, so it would just be Carl against the world. He just couldn't do that to the kid.

 

Not that Negan wanted to bond with Carl or anything... He wasn't actually contemplating it, but his mind was already on that train of thought.

 

He flipped the handle all the way over, turning the water scalding hot, steam emanating from the bottom of the tub and curling over the shower curtain. Hissing in discomfort as he stepped in, Negan snapped up a washcloth and soap and immediately began to scrub vigorously at his skin. But no matter what he tried, it was all a temporary fix, like putting duct tape over a leaking pipe that slowly kept dripping and dripping until it finally burst.

 

The sound of Carl's sweet voice, so full of pain and longing echoed around inside his skull like the tolling of a maddening church bell. The images of Carl in his mind were as clear as photographs by now, only seemed to get clearer the harder he tried to push them away. And his dick only pulsed harder.

 

“ _Negan.”_

 

Negan groaned as he gave in and wrapped his hand around his erection, hanging heavy and insistent between his legs. That first pump brought so much relief to the dull ache inside him that he gasped embarrassingly, feeling a fucking teenager that just discovered jerking off for the first time. But that relief kept him going and his hand moved faster along his length, squeezing down hard on his knot.

 

“ _Alpha, please...I want...”_

 

Negan knew exactly what Carl wanted and he had wanted to give it to him so badly. His whole being felt compelled to be with this boy. Images of long, chestnut colored curls and waves, of glacial-blue eyes, the delicate upward curve of a button nose, the slope of a long back, the roundness of youthful flesh all flashed through his mind in rapid succession until his thoughts were a whirling blur of Carl. His scent, his voice, the way the soft skin of his neck felt beneath his work toughened palm were all he could think about and he came with a muffled groan. Grumbling and somewhat disappointed in himself, Negan washed up quickly and stepped out of the shower.

 

It wasn't as if his attraction to Carl was anything new, he'd always thought the boy was too pretty, but as he'd grown, he'd only become more beautiful, almost feminine now with his long hair and full lips. You'd have to be blind to miss all that. But this felt different, beyond eye catching aesthetic appeal, this was a bone deep craving that he figured more than likely was all Carl's heat pheromones. He'd never been around a heating omega and he just wasn't used to it. That's all it was...right?

 

Even as he told himself this, it felt wrong, like there was something more to all this that he couldn't quite grasp, like the answer was right there just out of reach. He was so lost in thought that he jumped out of his skin when his phone went off. With an exasperated sigh, he stalked into his bedroom and rifled through his pile of dirty clothes until he found the beeping device in his pocket. It was Rick.

 

“Is Carl okay?” He kind of hated how anxious his voice sounded.

 

"Yeah, he's...he's good.” Rick's voice had its usual friendly tone, but he sounded tired. “But, ah...” Something about that pause made Negan's pulse pick up. “Now I know this is a big thing to ask of you and you can refuse, but...he's asking for you." 

 

"What?"

 

"He wants you to help him through his heat." He can picture Rick standing there, head down, hand rubbing the back of his neck, his go to I'm-feeling-awkward pose.

 

"I reiterate, what?” Negan can't believe what he just heard, had to have heard wrong. “I'm old enough to be his dad! He's practically my nephew!"

 

"I know! If he hadn't asked, I wouldn't' have even asked!” Rick snapped, sounding done with the whole thing. A sigh.“I know this is a big decision, but you're a part of the pack and I trust you to be good to him. You and Lucille...you guys were great. She always seemed happy. And Carl adores you...what I'm trying to say here is, if you want to do this, I approve. Carl wants this, so it's up to you, whatever you decide."

 

There's a long pause before Negan sighed, feeling more than a little resigned. He was essentially being handed a free pass to do what he wanted with the boy he'd just been fantasizing about and it made him buzz with excitement. He tried to reason with himself, tried weighing the pros and cons, but one thing was made extremely clear, no matter what morals he tried to apply to the situation, what logic he tried to process it through, he wanted Carl. Plain and simple.

 

"Alright, I'll do it. Just give me a minute and I'll be right over."

 

///

 

Negan sat outside for a moment in his truck, looking at the Grimes residence with a mixture of fear and anticipation. He glanced at the duffle he'd haphazardly packed, snacks, condoms, lube, a few changes of clothes all tucked inside. Some small part of this felt wrong. It was Carl. His Carl. His little partner in crime, his take no nonsense hero that beat up the bullies at school. Was this really okay or was he the only one having the internal crisis here? He just hoped this didn't change how close they were too much. If things got awkward after this, he didn't know what he'd do.

 

Deciding he couldn't sit there any longer, Negan hopped out of his old pick up and climbed the front steps two at a time. He didn't even need to knock before Rick wrenched the door open, nearly ripped it off its hinges.

 

“Uhm, hey.” Negan looked down sheepishly, thumb fiddling with the handle of his duffle.

 

“Hey, just—come on in.” Stepping out of the way, Rick ushered Negan inside.

 

Another awkward silence filled the space between them and Negan was really getting tired of those.

 

“Look, I can still leave and maybe we can call one of his classmates—“

 

“No, he wants you and if that's what he wants, he can have it. I trust you.”

 

Negan gave a tight nod and headed towards Carl's room. Stopping just outside the door again, he retied his bandanna around his nose and mouth, knocking twice before slowly pushing open the door. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out Carl on the bed, on all fours with two fingers working fast inside himself and moaning desperately. God, he was fuckin' gorgeous and smelled so damn good! The scent of Carl's heat hit him hard, filling him with desire, as he stepped over the threshold, passed the point of no return. He pulled his shirt off over his head and let out a low rumbling growl to make his presence known and pushed the door shut.

 

"Alpha...” Carl's head shot up as soon as the growl caught his ear. “...Negan...come here, hold me, kiss me..." He reached out with adorable, needy, grabby fingers and Negan was helpless to it. “It hurts so much...”

 

He dropped his bag and strode over, but stopped just short of the bed. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

“Yes! More than anything!” The young omega simpered, clutching at his stomach like it hurt and looking up through tear thickened lashes. “Don't you want me too?”

 

“Do I want—“ He scooped the omega up in his arms and held him close, petting up and down Carl's spine, as he whispered reassurances to the boy. He felt some of the tension drain out of the teen's body. “Of course I want you, pretty omega...It's okay, I'm here now...”

 

“Take this off.” Carl whined petulantly and tugged at the bandanna around Negan's face. “Wanna kiss you.”

 

“Just hold on,” Negan chuckled, pulling Carl's hand away, situating them so he was leaned back against the headboard of the small twin bed and Carl rested back against his chest.“I have my reasons.” He slid his hands up Carl's sides, feeling every curve of his hips, the narrow pinch of his waist. He paused to lightly touch the teen's nipples, beautiful, cherry-pink and stiff, earning him some breathy moans. “Now, I want you to tell me if anything is too much...” he cut Carl's retort with a sharp snarl, pushing a heavy dose of Alpha into his voice. “That's an order.”

 

“I-I understand.” Carl shivered and whimpered, nervous about having maybe upset the Alpha. “I'll be good...do as you say.”

 

“I know you will, baby. You're always my good boy.” Slowly, Negan pinched the buds harder and harder, rolling them between forefinger and thumb until they were swollen and tender.

 

“I-its too much...I can't...” Carl begged him to stop even as he kept his chest arched into Negan's touch. More tears dripped from lovely, icy blue eyes.

 

“Its okay...you're doing so good.” Dipping lower, Negan wrapped a hand firmly around the boy's erection. He thumbed gingerly at the slit, pumping him from root to tip with steady, even strokes. He moaned as Carl started moving his hips again, rubbing his ass all over his thick erection which felt incredible even through the heavy layer of denim.

 

“Oh god, Negan—is that your...?” His eyes went wide in realization and he stilled his hips.

 

“Yeah, honey.” He sucked lightly on the tip of Carl's ear and rocked his hips against his backside. “Still alright with this?”

 

“Y-yes.” Clenching his eyes shut tight, Carl tried to fight off his orgasm.

 

“Go ahead and come, Carl.” Negan husked against his ear, feeling the goosebumps his low voice raised on Carl's skin, watching as the peach fuzz on his arms stood on end. “Gotta get you off a couple of times before I mount you...want to make your first time on my knot good, wanna make it last.”

 

Carl's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he shuddered and came apart at Negan's words. Come splashed onto his belly and Negan's hand, smelling just as sweet as his slick. He made sure Carl saw what he was doing as he tugged the bandanna to the side and lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the spend from his fingers.

 

“Fuck.” The omega's pupils dilated with want at the sight of something so filthy. He purred and pawed at Negan's chest affectionately. “Alpha...” He turned and rose up on his knees, balancing himself on Negan's shoulders, and buried his nose in the Alpha's neck as he reached down to pop open the button on the older man's jeans. “You smell so good Alpha...want your scent all over me.”

 

“Yeah?” Negan grinned, though it was hidden by the cloth over his mouth. “You like my scent little omega?” He poured some Alpha into the words 'little omega', delighted in how Carl shivered in response.

 

Fingers curled against the Alpha's chest, Carl submissively lowered his gaze and pushed himself up to plant a clumsy kiss to Negan's lips through the bandanna. “I've wanted you for so long...” He pressed another kiss to Negan's mouth as his words began to slur with heat and want. “...thought something was—was wrong...but n-now I know th-this is why.”

 

That admission made Negan melt and his inner Alpha want to turn backflips. Knowing that this wasn't as one sided as it had felt made Negan feel better about being there.

 

“How long?” Negan managed, grabbing the writhing omega's hips hard, trying to still him long enough for him to think straight.

 

“Since I knew what a crush was.” Shaking his head to himself, Carl looked up at Negan with bright blue eyes, smiling dreamily. “I like you a lot, Negan. And-and I swear, its not just the heat. I-I mean it, I really, really do.”

 

“Fuck kid, I like you a lot too. Always have.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Negan was struck by how right they felt, how it wasn't just pacification or platonic, it was the honest to god truth. His heart melted a little more at the glowing smile Carl gave him. This kid was going to turn him in such a softie.

 

With a deep, possessive sound, Negan wrapped both arms around the boy and pulled him in harder to his chest, finally letting go of some of his control. He nudged the bandanna aside and lapped at Carl's long, alabaster-pale throat, right over the sensitive glands and sucked a mark there. Carl trembled against him, moaning in dulcet. His eyes darkened as he looked at his small claim approvingly.

 

Loosening one arm from around Carl, he moved his hand lower, down the curve of his low back and between his perfect, soft cheeks to his slippery wet entrance. He moved the pad of his finger torturously slow over the pulsing muscle.

 

“Oh! Negan! Hnn!” The omega arched into one touch only to fall forward into Negan's chest, his movements jittery and unskilled from lack of experience. Negan just let him do as he wanted, wanting to let Carl explore his body and figure out what he liked. “More.”

 

“More what, sweetheart?”

 

“Touch me more...” Carl averted his eyes shyly even as his hips continued to roll, covering the Alpha's hand with his slick. “...inside.”

 

Negan hummed and reached up to remove his bandanna. As the red strip of cloth landed on the ground, Negan closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe deep, really inhale Carl's scent. And fuck if he wasn't the most enticing, delicious thing he'd ever smelled.

 

“ _Omega._ ” The statement comes out as a purr of a growl—mine, mine, mine—and his own pupils dilate, a flash of something feral glinting in the irises.

 

Winding a hand into Carl's hair, he jerked the boy's head back, bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Carl's lips were so soft and pliant against his, he sucked and bit at them without abandon, quickly becoming addicted. His tongue was met with no resistance as it slithered into the teen's warm mouth, lapping at his slick tongue and curling along the roof of his mouth.

 

“Mine,” he gruffed out between sucking kisses. “My omega.”

 

“Yours.” Carl whispered encouragingly in a submissive tone that had the older man's inner Alpha purring. “Always yours.”

 

With Carl distracted by the kiss, Negan shoved two slick-covered fingers inside the omega. Carl pulled off to throw his head back and keen high and reedy, the omega equivalent of an Alpha howl. The sound of something so primal had Negan's cock pulsating with want.

 

“You like that, baby? You like being filled?” Negan nipped at Carl's lips, adoring how plump and kiss-bruised they looked.

 

“Yes, Negan, yes, so much.” Carl leaned in and rubbed their cheeks together, familiar and calming. “Love this.”

 

“Love what, honey?”

 

“...your beard.” The kid somehow managed to blush despite how pink his cheeks were.

 

“God, you are fuckin' adorable.” He pinched Carl's chin, kissing him again as he pushed his fingers deeper, looking for Carl's sweet spot. “Arch into me more...” Carl complied instantly and seconds later, Negan found his mark, making Carl clench down hard on the digits.

 

“Wh-what the hell?” He jerked bodily into the Alpha's touch as his newly discovered prostate was pressed into again and again. “Whatever it is don't stop...I'm so close...”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Negan purred, nosing against Carl's cheek and ear. He reached down and grabbed the teen's ass, holding him open for his fingers to get just a little deeper. “Come on, baby....come for me.”

 

“I-I can't...” Carl whimpered. “I'm so close—but I can't!” He was near tears with frustration, pouting wonderfully up at Negan as if to say 'fix it.'

 

“Its alright, we'll figure it out.” Negan soothed. He may have sounded patient, but he was rapidly losing his grip the more heat scent he breathed in. The urge to mate was getting really fucking hard to ignore and put off for much longer. “Try touching yourself.”

 

“O-okay.” Carl sounded sulky. Nonetheless, he reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, slowly jerking off in time with Negan's fingers. He let out a sweet whine, decadent mouth falling open when just a few moments later, he spilled all over the bed. He wobbled, legs shaking.

 

“I'm ready...god, I want it so bad...” He pawed at Negan again, melting against him. “Want your knot, Alpha.”

 

“Present for me, omega.” Negan growled out, all Alpha and commanding. His breathing picked up when Carl scrambled to obey his order, chest falling forward onto the bed, fantastic ass on full display, slick running down his thighs, little hole fluttering around nothing. “Goddamn, just fucking look at you. You're so fucking perfect, perfect omega.”

 

Carl chirped bashfully hiding his face behind a thick curtain of his hair and wiggled his hips to draw the Alpha's attention back to what he needed from him. “Then knot me already if I'm so fucking perfect.”

 

Hearing that come from Carl was strange but arousing beyond reason. Part of him still wanted to correct him for his language.

 

“Hurry up, Alpha, put your dick in me.” Carl looked over his shoulder with a coquettish grin, looking a little more level headed thanks to his orgasm, no doubt smelling the sudden arousal Negan put off.

 

“Watch your damn mouth.” Negan arched an eyebrow at Carl and gave his rear a firm swat making the boy yelp in surprise. He huffed a laugh at the bird Carl shot him, still feisty despite his heat, and got up to remove his jeans and go rifle through his bag for a condom. He settled behind Carl, about to roll the condom on when he reached back and grabbed his hand.

 

“No~ I need it without~” The omega pouted, nearly whimpering with it. “My heat will take too long with those things...”

 

“Carl, that is not a very safe sex practice—“

 

“Ohmygod shut the hell up, I wouldn't do this with anyone but you!” Carl hissed indignantly, body already starting to flush again. “Just put it in~”

 

“You're sure? We'll have a temporary bond...” Negan inched closer, aching to join with the omega.

 

“Negan, I want this, I want whatever, as much you'll give me.” He tilted his head, rolling it into a dip in the mattress and pulled his hair to the side, offering up his neck to Negan. He panted lightly as his heat began to take over once more. “I want _everything._ ”

 

“Fuck, Carl...” Negan made a rough, pained sound, chest heaving at the perfect submission. “Stop me if it hurts.”

 

Grabbing Carl's hips bruisingly tight, he jerked the boy back, putting him right where he wanted him. His heart felt like it was going to hammer right through his ribcage as he finally lined up with Carl's virgin entrance and began pushing inside. Damn, Carl was so tight, so new. Negan's head fell back with a long, low rumbled out moan as he sank fully into _his_ boy; there was no doubt who Carl belonged to now, he was his. Using every ounce of self control he possessed, he stilled, letting Carl adjust.

 

“You're—hng! You're so big!” Squeezing his eyes shut was Carl's only sign of discomfort.

 

“You're doing so good for me.” Negan wasn't small, far from actually, not that he was bragging, but shit, Carl was taking it like a champ for it to be his first time. He petted up the back of Carl's thigh. “Does it hurt, baby boy?”

 

“N-no. Not too much, just the stretch...” Carl's thin voice wavered. “You can start moving...”

 

“Alright, honey, here we go...”

 

The kid was fucking soaked and so damn tight, Negan could barely think straight. He eased out an inch or two before pushing back in, slowly withdrawing further and further until he was fucking into Carl with long, deep strokes. Carl moaned, back arching further, wanting, needing Negan as deep inside him as he could get him.

 

A quiet gasp from Carl and Negan knew he'd found his mark. He sped up, starting with short, fast thrusts that turned into him pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in to the base. Carl's moans got higher, more animalistic the harder he went, encouraging him to fuck the boy into the mattress. A spring creaked in protest when Negan gave a particularly hard thrust and he grinned in satisfaction.

 

“Shit, sweetheart...” Negan panted as he draped himself over Carl's back. “...my knot...its gonna pop...sorry, might hurt...” His knot was already swelling, getting harder and harder to force into Carl's tight body. On instinct, he started mouthing at the back and sides of Carl's neck right where a mating bite would go. “Try and take it for me, okay baby?”

 

“Okay...I'll try...” Carl whimpered, struggling to meet the much larger Alpha's thrusts. He was clenching down hard, so close, right on the edge. He just needed a little push, a little something more, but he had no clue what.

 

With a roar of a groan, Negan bit down hard on the back of Carl's neck and shoved his inflated knot inside the boy at the same time, coming harder than he ever had in his whole goddamn life. Beneath him, Carl trembled apart, coming completely untouched with a loud cry.

 

The temporary bond snapped into place and Negan was flooded with orgasmic bliss, satiation, liquid joy and fuzzy-warm affection. It nearly gave him whiplash being able to suddenly feel Carl like that. Carefully Negan laid them both on their sides, mindful of not moving Carl too much. Occasionally his cock gave a twitch, releasing another stream of come inside his omega.

 

“Ick..”Carl grimaced as he felt Negan filling him up more. “How long is it gonna do that?”

 

“I have no idea.” Negan sighed, feeling even more exhausted knowing this was just round one. What had he signed up for? “I've never been with an omega before, baby boy.”

 

“What? Really? Then how did you know what to do?” Carl's look of borderline accusatory shock makes Negan chuckle.

 

“I didn't.” He gave a very eloquent shrug. “I just followed my instincts. We were both flying blind here.” Carl shook his head with a huff and snuggled back into Negan's chest. After a moment of quiet passed, Negan cleared his throat. “So, was it good? You still alright with this?”

 

“Sooo alright. I told you, I like you.” The thick and sweet as molasses smug grin was evident in Carl's voice and Negan could feel it resonate through their light bond. He sighed with a sated purr. “Thank you for doing this. It means a whole lot.”

 

“Nah, thank you.” Negan teased, wiggling his brows which earned him an elbow in the stomach. He chuckled. “But I gotta ask, why me? There have to be dozens of other, younger, much more fit and agile Alpha's you're friends with that would have done much better than me.”

 

“Stop that!” Carl tried swatting at Negan, but couldn't quite get the angle right laying down. “You did so amazingly, Alpha. I'm glad I chose you. I don't know exactly, but...” The teen sounded shy and lost in thought. “I was thinking about you all day at school and couldn't figure out why. And then I came home and when I said hi, you smelled so good. And when this all happened, all I could think about was you. Before you even checked on me that first time, I just wanted you here to make it all go away. Pretty dumb, right?”

 

“No, its not. Its cute, just like you.” He thumbed at Carl's hip soothingly.

 

“I was so scared you'd say no...” Carl murmured almost inaudibly under his breath. “That first time, when you gentled me and you said you wouldn't, it hurt so badly.” His eyes welled up with tears again. “Please...please can you not...tell me no to this again?”

 

“After all this? How could I ever tell my favorite boy no?” He brushed sweaty chocolate locks aside to kiss up Carl's neck over the indent of his teeth. He hadn't broken the skin, thank goodness.

 

“Your boy?” Carl asked with a mixture of teasing and hopefulness.

 

“Yeah, my boy. Who else would you belong to, huh?” Negan curled an arm around the teen's waist possessively.

 

“No one.” Carl turned and looked over his shoulder, pouting his lips for another kiss. “I've always belonged to you.”

 

///

 

Thirty-six hours after the first wave of Carl's heat, things seemed to have settled down at the Grimes' residence. All the caterwauling that had happened when Negan first went in had died down, the undeniable sounds of Carl getting “what he needed” also dwindled down.

 

Rick sat in his favorite chair, praising every god and angel in heaven that there was finally a little peace and quiet. He was more than a little embarrassed hearing everything that had gone down between his son and his best friend. Wow, things were going to be awkward as hell from now on. He vowed to give it his best effort to not let things get too estranged between them; they were a pack and they drew strength from that irregardless of how certain dynamics within that pack changed.

 

A few hours of silence passed and Rick found himself growing concerned. They were probably fine, right? But what did he know? He'd never dealt with a heating omega before. With a resigned sigh, Rick got up and shuffled down the hall. He knocked twice before cracking the door open. When he caught an eyeful of what's on the other side of the door, he really wished he hadn't opened it in the first place.

 

Negan was on top of Carl, pinning him down to the mattress, rutting lazily into him. Carl worried his bottom lip between his teeth, brow furrowed as he let the Alpha do as he wanted. He notes all the light bite marks along Carl's neck and shoulders with an exasperated shake of his head, knowing he and Negan were now somewhat bonded. Hazy blue eyes snapped to attention when they caught sight of their unwelcome guest.

 

“Dad!” Carl hissed, balling up his shirt and throwing it at his dad. “Go away!”

 

“Yeah, get the fuck out, Ranger Rick!” Negan snarled, curling in defensively around his omega. He snatched up the closest thing, which happened to be an empty lube bottle, and threw it at Rick's head. It hit the door frame with a hollow clunk and fell to the floor.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Rick turned, giving them his back, trying not to laugh. Lord these two... “Just wanted to make sure you two were still alive. Been quiet for a while. You good?”

 

“Yes!” Carl hisses again. “Go 'way!”

 

“Alright, have fun you crazy kids.” Rick gave them a wave and shut the door, heading back into the living room. He plopped down in his chair and switched on the game, settling in to wait out the remainder of Carl's heat.

 

 


End file.
